


Egon and Peter's baby

by Ash2000z



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2000z/pseuds/Ash2000z
Summary: Here's a alternate closure story to my unfinished realghostbusters story on Egon and Peter's pregnancy.





	1. Egon's water broke

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish the story this time. Been really busy with my own personal ideas. Anyways hope you guys like this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon goes in labor after a brief Prank that makes Peter mad.

"Good morning" Egon said adjusting his glasses. Peter sat on the end of their shared bed. He smiled at his beloved heavily pregnant partner. Egon's stomach was so big and revealing whenever he weared his gown. Which appeared to look like a dress. Peter stood up and went for a hug. Egon came into his arms happily. "Peter the baby is due anytime and I'm worried." He said. "Yeah I know Egon just hang in there a little bit longer.  
Silence grew in the room. And the hug ended with a kiss. "Here sit down you need to rest." Peter took Egon's hand and helped him on the bed. He sat down putting his feet up and layed against a pillow. Grabbing a book off the dresser to read it. "Peter could you maybe go get something for me?" Egon asked. "Yeah like what?" Peter asked. "I need my book, you know the one about pregnancy Peter it's important, especially at a time like this." Egon replied.  
"What's wrong, are you feeling alright Egon?" Peter went over by him. Eventually getting on his knees, grabbing his hand. "I'm experiencing contractions as we speak." He said. Peter's face lit up red as he stared into his eyes. "Please Peter go downstairs and bring me my book it should be on the kitchen table." Egon sounded like he was in pain. He also appeared to be worn out as well.  
"Okay Egon." Peter got on his feet. And walked out the room. He headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. Janine sat at the table with Louis having a conversion. He tried to sneak in by not making a sound. But Janine seemed to had noticed him anyways by the fact that his footsteps were heard. "Hello there soon to be dad." She said. Louis grabbed the book from off the table. "Are you looking for this Peter?" Louis questioned. He nodded at the short man with glasses. "yes thank you Tulley." He grabbed the book. "Hold on a second Peter how is my Egon doing?" She asked. Janine stared at him seriously.  
"He's doing okay he's been tired." He said. "Is the baby okay Peter is it time?" Louis asked. "Maybe I can't tell whether or not." He gaved off a worried look. "Guys I've gotta get back upstairs to Egon he needs me." Peter left the kitchen and went upstairs as fast as he could.  
"Peter." The guys look at him excitedly. Peter's face went confused. "Yea?" He replied. "The baby is coming!" Ray said. Him, Winston, and Slimer surrounded Egon. The 2 guys were on the right of him. And Slimer to his left. Egon layed on the bed with is hand over his stomach. "Is it really true?" He asked.  
"I wish it was Peter hehe." Egon replied. "You gotta be kidding me you were joking, and you guys were in on it." Peter yelled at them all. "Get out!" He pointed at the door.  
Winston, Ray, and Slimer all left out of the room. "Sorry we just wanted to prank you we never meant to make you mad." Ray said. He took hold of the doorknob and closed the door behind him. "Uh....Peter I think my water broke." Egon said. Peter ignored him, he was mad at Egon. "Peter I'm serious my gown is soaking wet, the baby is coming!" He Yelled out. "So you mean, uh guys get in here I need assistants!"


	2. The baby's here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon goes through birth as the guys help deliver the baby.

The guys entered the room once again. Which was rather quicker than how they came in eariler. "Yes Egon you need something, help, anything at all?"Ray asked him. "Yes I need a warm towel." He said. "I'm on it. "Winston you go get some scissors." He said. Winston headed for the bathroom."Uh you should start pushing Egon."

Peter stood infront of him in the distance. "Come here you knuckle head I need your assistance." Egon grunted suddenly. "Like how for example." Peter walked on over to the side of the bed where Egon sat at. His hand was now grabbed. "Egon?" He questioned.  
Ray came into the room, and Winston followed. Ray held a towel and Winston had scissors. "Here ya go." Ray placed the warm towel on Egon's head. Winston placed the scissors on the bed. "Ray get down there and catch the baby hurry." Egon demanded. The baby's head was almost out but wasn't as far. All Ray saw at the moment was blonde hair. "Almost there Egon keep pushing." Ray said. Egon pushed as hard as he could.  
Now the baby head was out fully. And now Ray could easily pray the little one out. "Just one more push Egon so that I can grab the baby and get it out." Ray responded. Egon nodded. "Alright. He pushed for the final time. "Good job Egon." Winston took the scissors and cut off the abilcal is chord. "I need a blanket Winston could you grab a sheet out of that dresser." Ray asked. Winston to the dresser and opened it. He grabbed a purple blanket. He handed it to Ray. He wrapped the baby up and gave it to Egon.  
"Woah the little one has you curly hair." Peter said. The baby eyes were brown, with blonde hair that was curly. Egon peeked at the baby's privates by moving the blanket off of it only a little. "Elliot." Egon said.  
"Elliot, it's a he?" Peter said. "Certainly it's a healthy baby boy." He replied. Ray and Winston both admired the baby from the end of the bed. "Hey Egon what are your plans now?" Ray asked. Peter spoke, to protect both my son and the city from dangers that lurk in the shadows." Egon passionately smiled at him. "We'll do it together as a family." He replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to share my art on my story. I draw often so why not share my art to my story. Btw that's old art.


	3. Jealous rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine and Peter finds themselves getting into a fight over a specific scientist.

"Egon can I hold him?" Peter asked. Egon gave the baby to Peter. "He has your nose." He said. Peter smiled at his son as he held him. "Elliot huh, my little Elliot venkman." He said. Egon watched as he held their baby. "Um Egon you need anything else?" Ray asked. "Yeah anything for your pain man?" Winston added. Egon shuck his head. "No but thanks, but I do need you to bring in the baby crib we bought." He said.

   "Alright where can we get this baby crib Egon?" They both asked. "Downstairs in the garage." Egon said. They left out the room. And Janine entered followed by her boyfriend Tulley. "Congrats Egon, Peter what is it?" He asked. Janine looked tense and angry. "Yeah what is it Peter?" She said. "It is a boy." Egon said. 

"Yeah my son." Peter added. Suddenly the guys entered the room. They pushed the baby crib inside the room. "Here it is guys!" Ray said. Winston pushed the crib up against the wall. "That's it guys it's good right there." Egon turned his attention to Janine and Louis.

Peter went to put Elliot in the crib. He placed him on his back. Putting a cover on top of him. "There ya go." Peter said. The baby was eventually fast to sleep. "Egon why are you still wasting your time with him?" Janine asked. "Because he is my soulmate like you have Louis I have my Peter." He caused Peter to blush. "Soulmate but a women is a better lover why him he's male Egon women love you why not settle for one?" She replied. "Didn't you hear him Janine, he loves me as a soulmate." Peter said. 

"I just don't want Egon getting hurt by someone who hardly even uses his brain at times." Janine said. "Okay then mrs. Jealousy." Peter walked over to Egon who seemed to be laying on the bed. 


	4. A peaceful room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon is in bad shape. He can't bring himself to tell Janine to stop her nonsense. Louis takes Janine downstairs. Leaving the guys alone in their room. They all fall asleep.

"Janine dear Egon is hurting arguing isn't gonna help him feel better." Louis looked at Janine. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. They headed downstairs fast. The guys stood in the room silent. Ray and Winston stood by Egon's bed. Ray was on the left and Winston at the right next to peter. "Egon are you gonna be okay?" Peter leaned on his bed and took hold of one of his hands. "I'm fine Peter I need to get rest." Egon closed his eyes and went to sleep. His snoring was heard throughout the room. He looked peaceful as they watched. "Egon wait what if..." Ray tried to wake him. Peter interrupted "Shhhhh......he's sleeping Ray he needs the rest." He gave Egon a kiss on his cheek.  
Peter walked himself over to his bed and got in and layed down. So did the other guys.


	5. Baby duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months have gone by. Egon and Peter are work. They are taking care of Elliot who is now 4 months. The guys Ray and Winston are gone. Janine is at home with Louis. So the two newly parents struggle with Elliot throughout the day.

Egon held Elliot in his arms. He was looking up at Egon as he held on to his shirt. "So um Egon what do you wanna watch?" Peter smiled at him as they sat on the couch. "Anything Educational Peter Elliot should start early on learning things." Peter turned the channel with the remote. Until he saw a documentary. "Is this something he'll be satisfied with?" Peter asked. Egon nodded at him. "This is fine." Egon watched tv. Elliot started to cry. Both of them turned their attention on him. The crying was rather loud and unbearable. They couldn't even hear the tv. "Uh Egon I think he's hungry." Peter gave off a plain expression and smirked. Egon blushed as he gazed at his baby. "Breastfeeding...Peter It's extremely uncomfortable and painful." Egon gave Elliot to Peter. He started unbuttoning his shirt. Half of his chest was revealed. Egon took Elliot and breastfeed him. Peter watched, "See now that isn't so bad." Egon sighed before leaning his back against the couch as he held Elliot to his chest. "Peter please don't make any of your smart remarks during Elliot's feeding." Egon watched his son as he continued to brestfeed. Peter was watching curiously too.


End file.
